


Avengers' Child Part 2

by charlotte123456789



Series: Avengers Child - The Years [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Uncomplete, Will Remain Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: So now I'm 15 and perfectly fine. Except from the fact that numourous physicatrists have came to see me and have said that I'm mentally disturbed. And the fact that I still have nightmares every night. But they can never find out that, they never will either because being raised by them all you pick up a few tricks along the way.So here you can read about how I tried to hide my problems, how they found out and how we fixed it.___Will remain uncompleted.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Child - The Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/226121
Kudos: 1





	Avengers' Child Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago on the bus on my way to school. I understand the writing isn't the best on this but I figured I may as well post it in the off chance some people want to read it. You never know I may eventually come back to this and sort it out even if it does make me cringe when I read it now.

This will be told as if she's living it now and will mainly be written in first person.

-Felicity POV-

I woke up screaming from another nightmare, but luckily I had got JARVIS to secretly sound proof my room so nobody would hear. That plan was working well so far as nobody had said anything about it. I got up though feeling terrible like I normally do and put on my happy, feeling fine mask.

Just another day.  
-Felicity POV-

I went downstairs to be greeted by my Dad, Tasha and Clint. I smiled at them and muttered, "good morning". Really I felt terrible but I couldn't just go and tell them that I have recurring nightmares and I'm terrified that someone will come and kidnapped me again.

I went and got breakfast though as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They smiled back at me as I sat up at the breakfast table and Tasha asked, "So, what you doing at school today?" I shrugged in response, "Probably nothing interesting," Truth is I already finished school, so I just had Spare time at night that I read through all my books and managed to pass all the tests. I still had to somehow get fake report card and all of that rubbish but it was relatively easy when you know people. Now if you're wondering what I do now you should probably ask a few people as I have more than one. I sometimes help out in the hospital or orphanage down the road or at the local police department or at the bar/nightclub or finally at the science/biochem/engineering centre.  
-Felicity POV-

I checked my schedule that I had drawn up as Tony could be checking on my laptop even if I did reprogram it and put up millions of firewalls that would take at least an hour for an expert.

But yeah, I checked and it turned out today was at the orphanage. I love working there as you are actually helping someone start a new life. Some of the others aren't fortunate though, like a little girl called Megan. She had already been to 3 other homes therefore coming here and has only now seen what nice people are like and what it feels like to be loved. She's kine of like me in a way except I am going to make sure they she achieves all of her hopes and dreams.

And here's another little secret about that orphanage, I own it. Nobody else knows and all of the people I organise have been told to say that the owners busy if anyone comes knocking. I employ all of the staff personally though and they have all been sworn to secrecy. Most of the people wanting to help though don't get in as I do strict background checks but I'm not evil. Sometimes I let on a person who's been to jail and are willing to change rather than a normal person with a clean record. But in the end it all depends on whether the kids like them or not. If they don't then there's no way that I'm ever going to hire them.  
-Felicity POV-

I got there after 10 minutes to see that all the kids were having breakfast at the dining table. When I walked in though all the kids immediately looked over at Jess who was supervising at the moment to see if they could get up. She did a dramatic sigh before nodding and all of them ran at me. I smiled, good thing we were teaching them basic manners. I listened though as they talked about what they had all been doing. After half an hour they started dispersing leaving me too talk to Jess and see if there was anything new.

Only new things was that Elise and Eloise were on a trial week with a family. The family don't know that though as we'll come knocking after about a week to see if there are any problems. No child will ever stay with a family if there is a problem which endangers the child in some way, except for finance issues. When that matter comes in we are very clear about places where help in available. That shouldn't stop people from being happy themselves and making a child happy as well.

Other than that there was nothing else to report so we both went through to get the older people to school and the younger ones doing an arts and crafts activity to keep them entertained.

The rest of the day went by easily with nothing else to do as Jess had it all taken care of I went back to Stark tower, it was meant to be avengers tower but Tony changed the plans. I walked into the elevator to hear JARVIS, "Miss... I mean Felicity, the avengers are waiting for you in the living room." He shut up after that as I prepared myself for whatever I had to face for doing whatever I had done. Funny thing was though that I can't actually recall anything I had done.

I took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. All of them were looking at me as my Dad said, "We all need to have a talk."  
-Felicity POV-

I looked around at them all before I decided to make a run for it... Only to have Steve grab me before I could make it back into the elevator. I frowned as he held me despite my struggling and everyone was sitting on the sofa.Dad frowned at me before saying, "Now, would you please explain why I called your school only to be told that they don't seem to have you on their register?" I looked at the floor as he continued, "Do you have any idea how scared I was, I had no idea where you were or if you were ok? Do you now see why I might need to have this talk with you?" I nodded slightly as Steve let me up. "Well... Errrr... You see..." before I tried my luck again and made a dash for the elevator.... Only to have Clint grab me this time as I sighed.

Tony then finally caught on as he said, "JARVIS make sure Felicity is unable to leave the tower until she tells us whatever we need to hear." I only bothered to hear the "Yes sir" before I finally got to the elevator and pressed my level. Well, now I just had to come up with different ways to get out the tower which was easy enough. But first I was going to have a 5 minute nap as small kids are really tiring.  
-Felicity POV-

So after a very quick nap of 5 minutes (with 2 hours 55 minutes added on)I finally decided that it was high time to figure out a couple ways to escape here. Well, first there was the obvious one of hacking JARVIS, then I could always just jump over the balcony and the I could also he really ninja and just sneak out but the only problems would be that Tony would figure out that JARVIS had been hacked and tell Dad or that Tasha would catch me and tell Dad. So really the one where I had the least chance of getting caught was to go for a brief spot of skydiving off the balcony. Ehhhh, why does the best option have to be the worst?

But for now I needed food as right now I am dying of starvation. I ignored all of the people in there looking at me trying to get me to talk and went straight for the larder... Only to have Tony stop me saying something about until I tell them no food. Fine then, if they were going to be that way. I turned invisible and sidestepped only to have him lunge at the spot I was in, and proceed to fall onto the floor in a heap as I tried not to laugh. I then slipped into the larder where I quietly got everything I wanted and sneaked back out to find all of the avengers blocking all exits.

It was never easy for me. I ended up sitting on the counter with them chatting trying to figure out if I'd left the room or not. So far Dad, Steve and Tony (because he's so brilliant and nobody can escape him)thought I was still here whilst Tasha and Clint thought that I must be long gone because of their training. Well they did have a point that I could have escaped if I wanted too bit it was too much of a hassle and besides, if I had walked out I would have missed all this.  
-Bruce POV-

So now we were all standing by an exit because I said she hadn't left along with everyone else in the room, apart from Tasha and Clint. But I know she's still here because my Daddy senses, as she likes to call them weren't going off. So that brought us to where we are now.

Tasha and Clint were now arguing against Tony about whether she was here or not as I surveyed the room to see if I could catch her out and find her. Soon enough my efforts were rewarded as I saw a slight shimmer in the air above the counter. I started chatting to Clint who was positioned by the kitchen exit. Using code words that we had created for a joke whilst we had nothing to do. I saw when he caught on as relization dawned on his face as he moved slightly ready to get her.

Then he moved only to catch nothing and for Felicity to appear the opposite side of the counter, just out of Clint's reach. She looked at Clint and me before saying, "Really, that was the best you got?" before going invisible again. And this time I was sure she left the room.

Oh dear, I knew my little girl but sometimes she's just not so little.  
-Felicity POV-

Really, they thought that they could catch me by using the code words that they had made whilst they were bored. I mean I'm not out of school for nothing, I did all the classes they had on offer with A*. So hacking into the CCTV cameras isn't that much of a task.

Back onto subject, I moved out the way just as Clint threw himself at where I was a moment ago and landed on the counter where I had just been sitting. I giggled softly as everyone looked over at him wondering what on Earth he was doing. Then I decided to be nice and give a half explanation as I.turned visible again and said to his, "Really, that the best you got?" before I turned invisible again and walked out the room to go back to work.

Well, this was much easier than any of my previous thoughts of how to escape. I mean, I may have forgotten that I could turn invisible at the time and that I could l always politely ask an animal nearby to make a fuss and divert the attention of the security guards away from me.

But once I finally got to work and started helping the kids with there homework. It was all fairly easy seeing as most the kids were only in Year 3 and 4. The rest of the evening was spent by the kids just playing and finally getting them ready for bed. I was just about to go home when Jess asked me some questions about what she should do if she needed to help with their homework and couldn't do it and things like that.

I was all going fine as I collected my things until...  
-Felicity POV-

It was all going fine until...

The fire alarm went off blaring really loudly. Me and Jess jumped up to start getting everyone out and to find the source of the alarm.

I was up on the second floor whilst Jess was on the first because I was younger and quicker(ignoring the fact that I told her to get the first floor because I owned the building and shouldn't be put in danger). I had managed to get all of the younger ones out the building as they were on the first and second floors.

The older kids had been coming down from the levels and some had stopped to say that there was a big fire on the 4th floor but they didn't know how it was made. I made sure to remember this as I went to check the upper floors as I couldn't risk leaving someone behind.

I had checked the first 3 floors and as I got to the 4th floor I heard a sniffle, it was dark and smoky though apart from just near where I could see flames. I knew who it was. I spoke quietly, "hey Megs, now I'm gonna make sure you get downstairs safely but you gotta tell me where you are" I waited a moment before I heard another sniffle before she replied " By the window. I don't want to die Feli" I frowned, "Now don't think like that, you're gonna be fine. I'm just coming. Kay, nice and easy. See I'm here now" I could now see her but there was a wall of flakes blocking me. I took in a deep breath full of air that was possibly doing more harm than good.

Then I ran, I ran straight through the flames as I got to her and checked Megan over. She appeared to be fine which was more to say than for me. I felt my arms and legs burning but I had to focus on Megan right now.  
-Felicity POV-

Megan was looking at me and whispered, "Feli, are you OK?" with wide eyes. I nodded even though in reality I felt as if my arms were on fire themselves. I couldn't let poor little Megan know that or she would panic.

I looked around after checking if she was OK,.the only thing is that she seemed to have inhaled quite a bit of smoke but could still breather well enough. The only escape rout that had been available mere minutes ago was now blocked off as I protected Megan with my body as the ceiling over there collapsed sending burning debris everywhere. Thankfully Megan was still ok even though my back must have been pretty messed up.

So now the only escape route was the window. I kneeled down to be at Meg's level, "Ok, now this is going to be scary bit I promise you that you'll be fine. Ok?" She nodded at me as I picked her up, ignoring the pain.

I managed to open the window and thankfully we had left out as the kids couldn't decide whether they would want it or not again at the weekend. I don't see.how they even like it though, I mean it's nearly the middle of Autumn and it's freezing. Then again it may be because we fill it with hot water instead of cold. We are really too nice to them.

The water would be cold now though but it was better than the ground as I'm pretty sure I'll break my back. I took a deep breath of smoke that I'm pretty sure was bad for my health but I felt Megan do the same as I lined myself up to jump.

I counted to three.

I jumped.

In the air I twisted my body so that Megan would land on me and not hurt herself.

I impacted the water and Megan landed on me. I felt at least one 2 of my ribs crack with the force of her causing the air to rush out of my lungs and for me to inhale water.

I started coughing as I made sure Megan was OK. She didn't see to have anything wrong with what I could see so that was good. Once I had stopped coughing quite so much and could get a little more Oxygen into my lungs than before I evaluated Megan again in my had before talking, "You need to go and tell them people that had to jump out a window and that you landed in the swimming pool. When you see Jess tell her I went home but I'll be there as soon as I can to help with the clean-up" I waited until she nodded and some of the people saw her until I started staggering home.  
-Felicity POV-

I had managed nearly all the way but it was steadily becoming harder to breathe and take air in. All of this was making it quite a challenge not to just give up and lay on the ground to give me more of a chance to get some actual oxygen.

The tower was now only a few more steps and somehow I managed to make it to the elevator where JARVIS immediately started talking to me, "Miss Banner!!!! Your family are all in the living room and I'm taking you there. Breathe deeply and try and keep your eyes open." I gave a tiny nod as it was the least I could do.

I gave up 5 seconds later and slid down against the wall. That was making everything hurt more but I could breathe a little easier and pain was good, it meant I could still feel and I wasn't going to go to sleep and fall into a coma.

The doors.of the elevator finally came open as I had managed to stand up again as I'm pretty sure that they would all have a heart attack if they saw me on the floor. It was a bit too much for my body though obviously as once I had managed walk a few steps out, I collapsed.

The last thing I saw was them all looking at me worriedly as Clint caught me before I hit the floor.  
-Tony POV-

For some reason JARVIS was going absolutely mental. He kept going on about calling an ambulance and floor levels. We were all up by now though trying to make sense of what he was going on about when the elevator doors opened and the reason became apparent to us.

Felicity stumbled out the elevator and collapsed as Clint luckily put some of his ninja training to use and caught her before she hit the floor. All throughout this Bruce was screaming at us all and basically having a mini freakout over what had happened. Seeing as everyone had the other situation under control, I should probably tackle this one.

I walked over to Brice and.tried to get his attention the nice way. When that didn't work though I slapped him. He soon snapped out of then and looked at me shocked as I told him, "I know that you're freaking out right now but do that later as right now your little girl needs you!" He nodded slowly before walking to the elevator with me to meet everyone else downstairs.  
-Tony POV-

The ambulance was already Herr and loading Felicity whilst shouting medical nonsense at each other. I didn't really understand most of it but I knew it had to be serious when they prepared her to be intubated and set up to a ventilator. I managed to keep Bruce back whilst they were doing all of this but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to keep him away for much longer as I was nearing insanity with not being able to help so I have no idea what he was now feeling.

Soon enough though, we got told that they were going to take her to the Rosalinda Medical Hospital and Emergency Rooms. I immediately let go of Bruce so he could ride with her as I went inside and got JARVIS to tell me the fastest fueled car we have ready to go.

I jumped in not caring what car it was and drove round the front to pick up the others. Once we were all in I broke at least 20 different speeding laws and got to the hospital just as they were taking Feli off.

I walked over to Bruce who was sitting on one of the white uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room as the others went to enquire about Felicity. "Hey, how are you holding up?" I asked quietly as I sat down in the seat next to him. "She went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance. Her heart stopped in front of me!!!!! What can I do to protect her? I can help everybody else in the world when they need a doctor but I can't save the one little girl who matters the most to me. What did I do wrong?"  
-Bruce POV-

I couldn't go and see my little girl yet. They told me that they were still sorting out her IVs and the wrapping to keep her ribs from moving after they did surgery to stop them from puncturing a lung again.

So now I was stuck waiting with the others. Tony had managed to snap me out of my first mood which was lucky or I don't think that I would be standing right now.

So, at the moment I am sitting here numb to the world in my grief stricken state until somebody tells me something about what is happening to my only treasure in life.  
-Bruce POV-

The doctor finally came out. He was dressed in the usual doctor wear but it looked entirely clean like he had.just changed, which worried me even more as to what had happened.

He finally got to us as I took a breath and we all sat silent waiting for the news. "Shes has extensive damaged to her left lung after it was punctured by 1 of the 2 broken ribs. At the moment she is at risk of developing pneumonia due to inhaling quite a lot of dirty water. Her back has 3rd degree burns along with 2nd degree burns on her arms. She also went into cardiac arrest on route to here but should be suffering no ill effects from that that we can monitor other than the electric burns until she wakes up." I let out my breath before inhaling sharply and slowly letting it out again. I nodded and the doctor spoke again, "I know this is very hard for you as my daughter is here at the moment due to having a broken arm. I was just as panicked as you. But now I have to ask if any of you knew where she was?" I shook my head along with the others as Clint explained that she had came in like that. The doctor thought for a moment before saying, "Well if you could find out that would be great. I would say that she was in a fire of some sort due to the burns. If you can find the water source she inhaled from though bring back a sample for us to test." He waited for us to nod before walking off. Clint and Tasha then took off to find some information on where she had been leaving Steve and Tony for moral support.  
-Tasha POV-

Me and Clint took off after we heard what condition Feli was in. I would rather have stayed but I needed some way to vent my anger and they said it would help if they knew what was in the water so they could keep using the broad spectrum antibiotic but also add others that may be more distinguished and not included but needed.

Once we got back to the tower we went and sat over by the big plasma table. And then we got to work.

We got JARVIS to pull up all the fires that had happened in the last 24 hours. We then got rid of all the ones which exceeded the 5 mile radius. We were left with around 100 or so. Sorting through these slowly we came to the conclusion that we would need to come up with another option that could rule out some more or we were going to be here for the next week.

The both of us sat thinking it over until Clint shouted, "I know! JARVIS rule out all the ones that are stripper joints and prostitution houses." I glared at him as he shrugged smirking when JARVIS said, "43 possible options." Once we had finished this I Was going to tell Bruce and laugh at the results.  
-Tasha POV-

So now after filing through most of them and trying to figure out if she would be there or if there was water nearby, we got it down to 5. There was:  
~a swimming pool fire (which I have no idea how it possibly could have happened with all the water)  
~2 houses were on fire near a water tower/tank(one of the houses was fine until the other decided to pass on the flames(most inconsiderate))  
~A fire at a petrol station with bottles of water being delivered when it arrived(pretty sure it's not that one though because some S.H.I.E.L.D operatives just happened to come there after it had happened to secure the location)  
~A lorry driver containing a highly flamable substance that reacts with the water vapour in the air was crashed into and a small dent in the side caused it to rupture anr the whole thing to go up in flames. People near it jumped into the river to avoid the flames.  
~And a fire at an orphanage(I have no idea where any water supply was but Clint was sure that there had to be a paddling pool near the building but really? In this weather?)

So now we had our list. We better go and check to see if she was there or not.  
-Tasha POV-

So now we were both(me and Clint) at the first location. It turned out that actually there was a gas leak which lit up and it just happened to be in the swimming centre. We also knew that Feli wasn't there seeing as some of the multiple camera's had survived and showed that nobody had been here all night except for the fire crews.(Please note that we did tell the fire station and they are now getting that sorted).

We now went to the second place there was a fire which fits in with the time line.

We went to the house and spoke to some of the people there who had called the fire brigade. They hadn't seen anyone even like her description so we didn't even bother to show the picture of her.

I then inquired about the 3rd location to a few of the shield agents I sometimes associated myself with who knew enough about me, not to question me, when I questioned them, about a girl I happen to know.

That left the 4th location which I hoped wasn't. An orphanage, Felicity has some explaining to do if she was there.  
-Tasha POV-

So we had now arrived at the 5 floor + loft orphanage and could see the damage done to it properly. It looked pretty bad and there was a sign oj the door saying that it was structurally sound until you try and go on the fourth floor and then the floor could collapse even with the metal beam on the third floor keeping it safe at the moment.

I don't think that any child should have been here through any of it.

We walked through the main entrance which was looking only slightly worse for wear. Lots of kids were lying about on sleeping bags over one side of the room so we made an effort to be quiet.

The lady sitting over on a chair now came over and motioned us into a side room before we could talk. "Are you here to adopt because if you are then please come back tommorow, or well actually later today. Otherwise what can I do for you, just know that I can't give you anybodies profiles without a background check witch can take up to three days at the most." she finally went quiet after that. I took in all the info and sifted through it quickly. Well, they had obviously had people coming to adopt at this time before and they were quick with their checks. I then finally responded, "Thanks, but we're looking to see where she was yesterday night," I then showed her the picture as I realised that I still didn't know her name. I watched her face though and saw recognition as she replied, "Felicity... What business do you want with her, she's done nothing wrong." Clint quickly took over before we would have to leave with nothing, "No miss, we're concerned of her wellbeing and we need to know any information possible." She looked a bit shocked as Clint led her to a seat as she looked like she might faint. She managed to motion for us to sit as well before she told us...  
Continued...

-Nat POV-

"Well Felicity has been working here for ages as I hear from the kids, I haven't been working here for to long, 3 weeks actually but I found it really hard to get a job anywhere as I have a pretty small criminal record where I did some shoplifting. Nowhere else trusted me but they let me in here and its really helped, Felicity was friends with me though even after I told her.  
She was here last night though when the fire alarm went off and she helped get all the kids out. I don't know what happened but I never saw her after. One of the kids, Megan came out from round the back soaking wet and coughing saying that Felicity was going home.  
She's at the hospital now for overnight observation because she's younger or she would be back already."

Well, that was a lot of info. I nodded my thanks before getting up and leaving Clint to thank her properly.

I needed to think on what to do next.  
-Nat POV-

I was now standing outside the orphanage arranging everything in my mind.

So Felicity had been working at the orphanage for an unknown amount of time but at least for more than 3 weeks. That just led to more questions on why hardn't she been at school. I ignore that and decided that I could go to the hospital then I could visit the girl called Megan before Clint and I went and saw how Feli was doing.

Clint finally came outside as I chucked him the car keys. His eye brows went up questioningly as I said, "Hospital" he nodded as we got in the car and took off.

We arrived at the hospital in under 20 minutes. When we got there I went up to the reception desk to ask what rook Megan was in. After waiting another 10 minutes to find out the room we set off.  
-Clint POV - (Thought I might mix it up :-)

I dealt with all the talking to get us through everywhere seeing as Tasha was a bit upfront at the moment with Felicity hurt. We were now standing infront of room 314 which we were told a little girl called Megan was in. I opened the door slowly so as not to startle her to see a cute little girl looking up with a book, lookijg guilty. I did my best to not smirk or just start laughing as she started saying, "I don't know what this was doing on my bed, it must have just fell onto the bed." she then proceeded to do full out puppy dog eyes. I chuckled under.my breath as I heard Tasha approaching us.

I took a chance to talk, "We just want you to answer some questions involving your friend Felicity and we can forget this whole matter." She then did what I thought was impossible for a child her age to do. She gave me a brilliant poker face and said with no emotion, "I will not speak to you without the presence of my lawyer" I shut up as it was Tasha's turn to laugh.

Stupid girls who always think they can do everything and then can get away with it.  
-Clint POV-

So after they were Tasha was done laughing I spoke to Megan again, "No we don't want anything bad with Felicity but right now shes here in the hospital and shes not very well, we're trying to get a full picture on what happened to her." I trailed off when I saw that she was crying, oh dear. I could be a ruthless assassin yet I could not deal with crying kids.  
Luckily she had stopped and was now sniffing. I was about to give her a tissue when she spoke, "Feli's been working there for about a year now but she's told me that the reason she doesn't work their.all the time is because she has others that help people as well. She's really nice though so please don't take her away," she was getting slightly hysterical but after a couple of reassurances she went on, "Last night the fire alarm went off, I was.up on the same floor it was on and Feli saved me, she literally went through a wall of flames before we had to jump ot the window as the ceiling fell down. She said she was fine though before she went off. I mean she was soaking wet when she got wherever wasn't she or this wasn't what happened." After looking at us she elaborated, "We were on the fourth floor do you really think we jumped to the ground? We jumped into the paddling pool round the back." Well, now we know what water it was so that helped. We also needed to figure out what other jobs she had, I was then shaken from my musings when I heard.a small voice asking, "Can I see her?" I was about to say no when I heard Tasha saying yes. Time fore her to go and make some more new friends.  
-Bruce POV

The doctor had left how leaving the rest of us to just sit and wait for her to get a hit better so that they can ease her off the drugs keeping her unconcious.

I was prompted to come out of my thoughts when the door started opening, granted it wasn't that big of an occurrence but since there were no schedualed checks at this point in time. So we were expecting Natasha or Clint to walk through the door. We were jot expecting a little girl who just came in and looked around before Steve spoke up(he's the best with kids), "Hey there, are you a bit lost?" All she did was give him a once over before moving towards the bed. Tony decided to have a try at talking with her next seeing as she did the exacts same thing as him, "So what do you want, I give you whatever you want for you to leave and never mention that you saw any of us." This time she stopped moving forward but turned and smirked at him, I think Tony must have thought that he was a genius right then. That was before she spoke, "I want a unicorn, not a toy one. A real, live, moving unicorn."

Nobody spoke after that as she moved forwards to stand beside the bed. I could see the tears in her eyes that were threatening to drop so I decided it was finally time for me to step in, "Felicity is really nice isn't she," I waited until she nodded then continued "I'm her daddy." she looked shocked as I whispered to her, "I really want a hug but I don't think any of the others would give me one, could you?" I didn't care at that moment that everyone else could hear me, right now the only person who mattered was my little girls, littler friend who wanted a hug whether she was going to ask for it or not.  
-Bruce POV-

Just like I'd predicted she hugged me, she was cautious for about half a minute but after that she started sniffling as I looked at her, "Now thank you because I really needed that. But you now have to be strong for me and for Feli. As I'm sure she wouldn't want you crying over her would she?" I paused to see her give a tiny shake of her head, "Well then why don't you go and make her a get well soon card." My plan had worked as she nodded energetically and grabbed Clint's hand as she went for the door, dragging him along.

After she had been out the room for a full minute Tony spoke, "Well them buddy, you never told me you were some sort of kiddie whisperer." and with that all the tension in the room seemed to disappear as I smiled.

All I needed now was to wait for Feli to get better.  
Skip ahead 2 days.. 

-Felicity POV-

I opened my eyes feeling terrible when I heard a sigh. Looking around I saw Dad, oh dear this wasn't going well, then I saw the room I was in. This couldn't possibly get any worse, then the door opened and the rest of the team along with Megan??? What's she doing here.

Megan jumped up on to the bed, whilst I was still trying to recover from my shock, and started to talk about anything and everything.

I was obviously gonna be in this mess for the long run.


End file.
